Nintendo Hearts
by DJ Shortstop Clue
Summary: A Nintendo/Sega/Kingdom Hearts Crossover! When Darkness threatens the Nintendo-verse, a young boy wielding the N-Sword, along with Luigi and Tails, must stand and face it to save the galaxy and all its worlds!
1. Planetary Crisis

_**This was an idea I've been having for the longest time.I teamed up with my best friend Name Withheld aka "Twilight Ranger" to write this story. The way we see it, we think, "So what? Other people have other ideas! What the heck! Let's just do the darn thing!" So here it is! The world premiere story of Nintendo Hearts!**_

_**Oh, and for the record, I'm sure you all have heard that Sonic has been announced to appear in SSBB, so that makes him and his friends more than qualified enough to appear in my story!**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own a majority of the characters that appear in this story. They are property of Nintendo and Sega. The rest are best on me and friends of mine!

"_I've been having these weird thoughts lately… like is any of this real or not…"_

_**Nintendo/Sega presents… **_

_**A DJ Shortstop Clue/Twilight Ranger production…**_

_**Nintendo Hearts**_

**Simple and Clean**

**By Utada Hikaru**

_**You're giving me too many things**_

_**Lately you're all I need**_

_**You smiled at me and said**_

_**  
Don't get me wrong, I love you**_

_**But does that mean I have to meet your father?**_

_**When we are older you'll understand**_

_**What I meant when I said "No, **_

_**I don't think life is quite that simple."**_

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say please**_

_**Oh baby, don't go**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_

_**It's hard to let it go**_

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing's like before**_

_**Hold me**_

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on**_

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all**_

_**Nothing's like before**_

**(Song End)**

X X X X X

A young boy walked through a dark area atop a large platform. He wielded a "Dream Sword". Sketched on the platform was Mario, with smaller portraits above him of Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, and Bowser. Shadowy creatures began to appear all around. The boy prepared himself for battle. A voice guided him as he vanquished each "Shadow" that attacked him.

"_Jonan. There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong. BEHIND YOU!"_

Jonan turned around, and another large group of Shadows attacked him. He growled, then ran head on into the group of Shadows and attacked!

"_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near…"_

Jonan dropped to his knees, panting.

"_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes."_

Jonan looked up to see a large wave of shadows about to engulf him! He quickly stood up and gasped, then attempted to run away.

"_Don't be afraid. And don't ever forget… You hold the mightiest weapon of all… You are the one who will open the door…"_

The shadows swallowed the whole area. After that… darkness…

Complete blackness…

Until…

A flow of rushing, cold water pours down on the boy's face! Jonan suddenly sat up from his position of laying against a tree in a park! His arms flailing all over the place. He quickly grabbed his shirt and dried himself off.

"What the… What the heck was that all about?!"

A female stood over him laughing. "Jonan, you lazy bum! I know I'd find you over here sleeping!"

"Whoa! Kadee!" Jonan said, standing up. "You got it all wrong!" he began to look up into the sky. "_I heard someone calling… was it a dream?"_

"Mm Hmm." Kadee said. "Well while you're over here sleeping, some of us has work to do."

"OH!" Jonan said. "The raft! That's right! I got tired looking for supplies, and then I went to rest for a moment… then fell asleep."

"That was some 'rest'." Kadee said. "Come on, come take a look at it!"

"Take a look at it… does that mean you guys finished the boat!?" Jonan said.

Kadee nodded.

The two of them ran off to the harbor like area of the park. They were building a boat to enter in a boat race.

_**Bios**_

Name – Jonan / Age – 14

Name – Kadee / Age – 14

Name – Lars / Age – 15

Kadee lead Jonan to the docks, where their new boat sat in wait. It was a small wooden boat with a sheet for a sail. It was big enough to hold 3 people.

"WHOA! THIS IS SWEET!! OUR BOAT!! ITS FINALLY DONE!!" Jonan said, excited.

"Mm hmm! We're going to win that race for sure!" Kadee said.

"Hmph!" came a voice from behind them. Their other friend, Lars, walked past them holding 2x4s under one arm and holding a tool box with the other. "You mean MY boat is finally done. I finished it while you two were off goofing around. What were you doing, scarfing down Paopu fruit together or something?"

Jonan turned red. His hands began to shake from nervousness. "O-OF COURSE NOT!! HOW DARE YOU!!"

"Relax. I'm just kidding." Lars laughed as he walked away to return the items he was holding. "You're so uptight, Jonan!"

"Grrr… punk!" Jonan said as he watched him walk off.

Lars returned moments later, and the three friends sat on the ship, staring off at the lake and the park scenery.

"You know, lately I've been wondering…" Lars started. "Are there other worlds out there? Worlds greater than the one we live on? And if so, why is it that we're confined to this boring place?"

Jonan laid back with his arms behind his head. "Who knows? Some folks believe there's life on other planets… and they get thrown into those crazy houses."

"I'm serious, man!" Lars said. "One of these days, I'm gonna leave this planet… and explore new worlds. I'll start a new and exciting life out there. Life here on Earth is so BORING!"

"And when that happens, I'll be right there by your side! I'd like to see what's out there too!" Jonan said.

Lars gave a smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Well, while you boys are off in fantasy land, I made this!" Kadee said as she held up a star-like shell. "A Thalassa shell! It's a lucky charm! Here's to having a safe and victorious race!"

"Cool! I say we put it on the mast." Jonan said. "This is gonna be so SWEET!"

The sun had began to set. The three friends sailed their boat over to the garage, where it was locked up by park rangers for safe keeping. They all began to walk home.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow guys!" Kadee said.

"See ya, Kadee!" Jonan said. "Wake up early cuz we have a race to win tomorrow!"

Kadee gave a wink, then left for home. Jonan smiled as she walked away.

"Here." Lars said as he tossed a star-like fruit to Jonan.

"Huh? What's this? Is this a… Paopu Fruit?" Jonan asked.

"If two people share the Paopu Fruit, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what." Lars explained. He then put his hand on Jonan's shoulder. "Shouldn't you be sharing this with Kadee before our big race?"

"W-W-WHAT?!" Jonan said, shocked.

Lars took his hand back and crossed his arms, making a devilish grin. "Because if you wont, I WILL!"

"WHAT THE CRAP!? JUST A DARN MINUTE!!" Jonan said.

Lars began to laugh uncontrollably. "Kidding! I'm just yankin' your chain!" he then started to walk away, wiping a tear from his eye. "Later!"

Jonan growled. Clinching a tight fist, he crushed the Paopu Fruit in his right hand. "WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!"

He looked at his hand, where the fruit was crushed. "AWWWW, NASTY!!!" he said.

X X X X X X X

In a far off galaxy on another world stood the famous Mushroom Kingdom. It was home to the Toads, the Mushroom people (obviously), the Donut Plains, and the tropical Yoshi's Island. At the end of the Mushroom City, Toad Town, was the home of the kingdom's greatest champion, Mario! He lived there with his younger brother Luigi.

One faithful day, a Paratroopa mail delivery man by the name of Parakarry fluttered through the sky. He caught a glimpse through the clouds at a small house that was in the middle of a wooded area. He then began his decent. The house was a little cabin, with the name "MARIO" written on a plaque hanging over the door. Not once touching the ground, Parakarry landed by the mailbox, opened it, and placed a letter gently inside. He shut the mailbox door, then hollered,

"MAIL CALL!!"

He then flapped his wings til he made his ascent, and soon, he was out of sight.

A few moments later, a man dressed in blue overalls and a green shirt, a green cap, and a silky stylish mustache walked out of the house. Luigi yawned, then walked over to the mailbox in a drunk like manner. It was obvious that the plumber had just stumbled out of bed.

"… thought it was Mario's turn to get the mail…" Luigi grumbled as he walked to the mailbox. He opened it and pulled the letter out. He noticed that the letter was addressed to him. This shot a smile across the wily plumber's face.

"HEEEEEEEEEY MAAAAAAAAAAAAARIO!! I GOT A LETTER!! I GOT A LETTER!!" Luigi shouted. "_Hopefully it doesn't involve a haunted mansion…"_ He thought. He looked around, but Mario never showed up. "Huh?" Luigi walked inside and began to look around their tiny cottage.

"MARIO! MARIO!! … Mario?"

Luigi realized that Mario wasn't in the house. He bed was nicely made, as if he never slept there. The leftover pasta dinner from the other night was still in the fridge. Luigi shrugged, then walked over to the table and sat down. He opened his letter and began to read it. "_That Mario… probably off on another adventure, as usual… looks like I gotta hold down the… oh no… OH NO!!"_ Luigi thought. As he read his letter, his mouth dropped. The letter read:

_**Dear Luigi,**_

_**Please forgive me for leaving so suddenly, but trouble is brewing and there's no time to lose. I'm not sure why, but the stars have been blinking out, one by one. I hate to leave you yet again, but I have to check this out. I must ask you a REEEEALY important favor: There is someone out there with a sword. This sword is the key to our survival. I need you and your other "companion" to find him and stick with him. Got it? Without that sword, we are all doomed. Go to Princess Peach's Castle to learn more about this situation. **_

_**  
Mario**_

_**PS: I left the pasta for you as a going away present.**_

Upon reading this letter, Luigi passed out. He was out for a good while. When he came to, he noticed that he wasn't in front of his and his brother's house anymore. He was in the middle of the throne room of Princess Peach's Castle. He slowly stood up and looked around.

"Ah, Master Luigi! You've awaken!"

"AAHH!!" Luigi shrieked as he jumped upward. He turned around and noticed that he was in the presence of Princess Peach and her loyal steward, Toadsworth, and elderly Toad.

"Oh Luigi! Is it true… Is Mario really gone?" asked a worried Peach.

"Sadly yeah… I got this letter today. Something about trouble brewing and a sword being the key to our survival… and to learn more about this at the castle." Luigi said.

"It must be the prophecy…" Toadsworth said.

Luigi began to shake. "Pr-prophecy? W-what prophecy?"

"When darkness engulfs the worlds, the legendary heroes will rise to shine the light of justice…" Toadsworth said. "Please, wait here." The elder began to walk down the hallway. His echoes rang through the hall, "huff, I say!"

"Th-this cant be good…" Luigi said.

"I know. And if Mario is already going, I'm sure we're in good hands." Peach said.

"Yeah… you're right! Well, I'll you'll excuse me, I'll be going back home now… call me if you need me… like a Bowser attack or something…" Luigi said as he tried to strut out of the room.

"Wait! Luigi!" Peach called after him.

A Toad emerged in the doorway, blocking Luigi's path. "Princess Peach! We have guests" he said. "Our friends from the Neighboring Sega-verse… Sonic's friends are here!"

"Oh goodie!! Send them in immediately!" Peach said with a smile.

The Toad turned around. "Ok! Come on in!"

As the Toad stood aside, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, and Amy Rose walked down the hall and approached Peach.

"Princess… it's a pleasure to see you again. It's been too long!" Knuckles said.

"The pleasure is all ours! You all look well! I'm sure you all remember Luigi!" Peach said.

"Whats up?!" Luigi said as he walked up to the group.

"How's it hangin?! Where's Mario?" Knuckles asked.

"Um… He's kind of taking care of a… crisis." Luigi said.

Peach began to look around. "And… Where might Sonic be?"

"That's why we came here… we figured he'd be here!" Tails said.

"Can you believe him?! He took off without telling me! ME! His girlfriend!!" Amy shouted in a fit of rage. Tails and Knuckles looked at each other with the trademark anime sweat drop falling from the back of their heads.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhttttttt…" Knuckles said.

"Sonic left us this letter, and we all came here as fast as we could." Tails said as he handed Peach the letter. Luigi peered over Peach's shoulder. The two of them gasped.

"This looks exactly like the letter Mario left for YOU, Luigi!" Peach said.

"N-no doubt! Sonic must have gone to investigate the disappearance of the worlds!" Luigi said.

"So we came here to learn more of this 'key'" Tails said.

Knuckles stepped forward. "And we came to…"

"_I am so sorry to have kept you waiting, my princess, Master Luigi!" _

Everyone turned around as Toadsworth walked towards the group, with a scroll tucked under his arm. "Oh dear! Master Tails! Master Knuckles! Mistress Amy! To whom do we owe this visit?"

"They're here for the same reason I am…" Luigi said.

"Yes. Sonic has taken off… just like Mario!" Peach said.

"Well then… let's not waste another second!" Toadsworth said. He guided the others to a coffee table next to Peach's throne. He then opened the scroll, which reveal writing, and a few pictures. One that caught everyone's eye was a boy holding a crystal Excalibur-like blade with the Nintendo Logo on the handle and the N (the N64) logo embedded on the blade. Next to him was a man cladded in green and a orange fox like creature with two tails.

"Look Tails! That looks just like you!" Amy said as she pointed at the picture.

"Yeah! But… why am I on here… am I…"

"Yes! Master Tails, you are, without a shadow of a doubt, one of the legendary heroes!" Toadsworth said.

"What?! Why aren't I on there?!" Knuckles shouted.

"Luigi! Look! That has to be you!" Peach said.

"Me?! N-no way! I'm not cut out for this hero stuff! Maybe its that other guy… what's his name? Vector?" Luigi said.

The group looked at one another, then began to laugh out loud!

"OH THAT WAS FUNNY!!" Knuckles said.

"But seriously… what can I do?!" Luigi said.

"It seems Master Luigi and Master Tails are the chosen two to accompany the wielder of the N-Sword in sealing away the impending darkness that is said to swallow the worlds." Toadsworth said.

Luigi began to shake in terror.

"Well if we must, we'll do it!! Right Luigi?!" Tails said.

Luigi was too busy cowering to hear the young fox.

"Hey Look!" Amy said. She pointed at a picture on the scroll that shows a space ship traveling to a distant planet.

"Wow! Tails, are you supposed to build THAT?!" Peach asked.

"Hmmmm… that's a design I've never seen before! Maybe… just maybe…"

"There's no need, Master Tails! That apparatus exists… it is the legendary starship Gradius!" Toadsworth said.

"Gradius?!" Everyone said in unison.

"… Don't you mean Vic Viper?" Luigi said quietly.

"We've a lot of planning to do…" Tails said. "Sonic and Mario are WAY ahead of us! We have to leave, right now Luigi!"

"Uh… su-sure! We'll find Mario… then he can do the rest!" Luigi said.

"No!" Knuckles said. "You have to find that boy with the sword!"

"But how?" Tails asked.

"There's only one place to look… the place where those who lost their worlds to the Darkness ends up… Traverse Town.

"Awww… how awful!" said Peach and Amy.

"Where is this town?" Knuckles asked.

Toadsworth pulled out a map of the galaxy. It looked like a basic layout of a solar system, but the difference was all of the planets looked the same. They were all gray. The only ones that one could see was the Mushroom Kingdom planet and Traverse Town, which was right next to it. "This is a map of our solar system. It's magical, indeed! Because once you enter a world's atmosphere…" Toadworth pointed at one of the gray planets. "That world will form on your map!"

"Interesting!" Tails said.

"I see…" Luigi said.

"Ok! Let's prepare, then leave right away!!" Tails said.

Everyone nodded, and began to prepare for the trip. Luigi stood there, wondering how he got into this. "How did I get myself into this mess? They know I'm not cut out for this adventuring stuff… HOW DID I EVEN GET HERE?!"

X X X X X X X X X X X

Jonan laid on his bed in his room, staring out the window. "_I wonder what that dream was about that I had earlier… are there other worlds out there? And what is this darkness about?" _He thought. It was then that he began to hear a voice:

"_**Tied to the darkness… soon to be completely eclipsed. You know not what lies beyond the door… You know nothing… you understand nothing…"**_

Jonan suddenly sat up. "What was that?!" He said. He glimpsed out the window to the sounds of heavy winds. It looked as if a storm was coming. "A storm? In the middle of the summer?! OH MY GOD!" He saw a dark portal in the sky. It looked as if tiny objects were dropping from them (via Tetris).

"This cant be good… I hope Lars and Rachelle are ok… THE BOAT!!" Jonan said out of fear. He quickly threw on some a short sleeved shirt with a built in hood, some blue pants, and his shoes, then grabbed his jacket, then ran outside toward the impending danger. "If anything happens to that boat, then all that hard work was for nothing!!" He dashed out of his house and ran towards Clock Tower Park, not yet knowing of the great destiny that awaits him.

**As Jonan dashes headfirst into danger, Tails and Luigi prepare for their great adventure. Their roads will soon meet, so stay tuned for the next chapter!! See you then!!**


	2. The Dark City! Traverse Town!

_**I made a few minor adjustments on the first chapter. I changed Marie's name to Kadee.**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own a majority of the characters that appear in this story. They are property of Nintendo and Sega. The rest are based on me and friends of mine!

Jonan ran down the street to the park, hoping the boat that he and his friends worked on was still in tact. Should this strange storm destroy it, a month's worth of work would have all been for nothing. It seems as the closer Jonan got to the park, the darker the scenario got! He finally arrived at Clock Tower Park, where the eye of the storm seemed to be.

"This looks rough… why is the source of this odd weather in the middle of the park…" Jonan said to himself. He wanted to turn around and leave, but something told him not to run. He clinched his fist and ran into the park. He shielded his face from the heavy winds and the dirt flailing about.

"Gotta… check… the boat…" He said. Lumps of darkness dropped out of the sky and all around him. "This cant be good…" He said. The darkness began to take form as impish box like beings with bright yellow eyes. They were known as "Primids"

"WH-WHAT THE?!" Jonan shouted.

The Primid immediately began to attack him. Jonan rolled majestically out of the way, then got to his feet and began to run to out of the park. However, fate was not on his side. As he got towards the edge of the park, a wall of darkness shot up, blocking his way out.

"NO!!" He shouted. he was trapped in the dark park.

"_**Don't be afraid…"**_

"That voice again…" Jonan said. He looked around, the Primid began to charge at him again. He ran towards a tree and grabbed a fallen branch and held it like a sword. "D-don't mess with me! I sword fight with Lars all the time!!" he shouted. The Primid continued to waddle toward him.

"Stay back! I aint playin' with you freaks!"

Still, they kept walking. Jonan charged at them and hit the Primid in the front with all his might, but the stick didn't faze it. "… crud…" Jonan said. The Primid backhanded Jonan, sending him sliding across the ground. Once he regained his composure, he got back up and began to run deeper into the park, towards the lake.

"I g-gotta find an-nother way outta here!" he said. It was then that a sight caught his eyes. Lars was standing in the middle of the darkness, with his back to Jonan.

"LARS!" Jonan said with a smile. Lars didn't respond. Jonan ran to him. "Lars, are you ok?!"

Lars turned to Jonan, then gave an evil like smirk. Darkness rose out of the ground and engulfed the black haired teen.

"LARS!!" Jonan shouted.

"Jonan…" Lars said. "Come with me. Don't fear the darkness. For it is your friend!" He held out his hand.

"Lars… what are you talking about… where are you going?" Jonan asked.

"Don't worry… Kadee is coming too…" Lars said.

"…" Jonan reached out and grabbed Lars' hand. It was then that he was surrounded by darkness! It was so deep that he could hardly breath.

"Whats… happening… feels… strange…"

Suddenly, the darkness began to get engulfed by a bright light. Jonan came to, finding himself in a cave. "Ok… this is like an acid trip… WHAT IS GOING ON!?" He walked through the cave for a few steps, then saw a person staring at a door. He gasped when he recognized who it was.

"KADEE!!" Jonan shouted.

Kadee turned around and looked at him. She looked as if she was possessed. "What's going on?! Where's Lars?"

"Jo-nan…" Kadee said.

A giant keyhole appeared in the door, and darkness shot out, engulfing Kadee completely. "JONAN!!"

"KADEE!! NOOO!!" He charged at the oncoming darkness. "I WONT LET YOU TAKE HER!!"

More Primids began to pop up all around Jonan. He was trapped inside the dark cave with an army of Primid monsters waiting to attack him! They backed him into a wall. He could feel sweat drops roll down his face as his heart felt as if it would burst through his chest at any moment. He closed his eyes tightly and held his hands out in defense.

"_**Don't be scared…"**_

Jonan's eyes shot open. "It's that voice again!!"

"_**You possess the strongest weapon in the world!!"**_

Light began to form in Jonan's hands. The Primid began to back up in fear. The light soon formed a blade. It was the crystal sword with the N64 logo embedded on the blade and the Nintendo logo on the handle!

"_**N-Sword…"**_

"_**N-Sword…"**_

Jonan looked at the blade, amazed. It looked new, but he felt as if that sword was meant to be his. "The N-Sword…" he whispered to himself. He suddenly looked past the blade to see the Primid running away.

"OH I DON'T THINK SO!!" Jonan shouted. He chased after the Primid, catching them one at a time, delivering might slashes. It was now Jonan's turn to scare the darkness!!

X X X X X X X X X X

Everyone in Toad Town was talking about the sudden disappearance of Mario. The Toads were afraid, fearing a Bowser attack and no hero would be there to save them. Some Toads even tried barricading the city, but deep down, they knew that wouldn't work. Bowser was too smart for that.

Once the preparations were finished, Luigi, Peach, Toadsworth, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles all met back up in Peach's throne room. Luigi and Tails had backpacks full of supplies that they'll need for their long journey. Tails even sported the goggles on his head that he wears in Sonic Riders.

"We're all set!" Tails said.

"Yeah! Ready to roll!" Luigi said.

"Excellent! Then allow me to guide you to the hangar where the starship Gradius is parked!" Toadsworth said.

"Whaaaaaaat?! You mean the Gradius has been in my castle all this time?!" Peach asked.

"Indeed!" Toadsworth said. "Right this way!"

The elderly Toad lead the group to a search passage that was to the left of Peach's throne. The passage lead a few levels below the castle, and it seem to get darker and darker with each passing step. The boys held torches to light the way. Once they arrived at the door, Toadsworth opened it. To everyone's surprise, the Gradius hanger looked like a giant futuristic garage!

"WOW!" Everyone said in unison. They all looked around at amazement at all the gadgets and computers that were in the hangar. The runway lead to the Cheep Cheep ocean that's behind Peach's castle. But the greatest eye candy was the Gradius, which was parked in the middle of the garage. Tails ran around looking at everything like a kid in a candy store.

"This place is AMAZING!" Knuckles said as he looked around. "_… I don't do computers though…"_

"It's like we're in a space station or something." Amy said.

"I had no idea there was anything like this in my castle!" Peach said.

"It has been hear for quite some time. Anyways, we haven't a moment to lose!" Toadsworth said.

"Right! We have to leave, right away!" Tails said.

"So… we have to go to Traverse Town?" Luigi asked, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Indeed." Toadsworth answered. "You must look for a man named Marth. He will surely fill you in on what's going on."

"Got it. Search for Marth!" Tails said. He turned to Knuckles and Amy. "What are you guys gonna do? Are you gonna come too?"

"No. we're gonna stay here." Knuckles said. "Without Mario and Luigi, someone has to look after the Mushroom Kingdom! And I'm just the man for the job! HO-HA!" he started to point at himself as he talked.

"And plus, what if my Sonic comes back?! I have to stay here in case he does!" Amy said.

"Alright! Well then… I guess this is goodbye for now!" Tails said.

Knuckles held out his arm and he and Tails shook hands. "Good luck out there, little buddy! And if things get too rough, high tail it back here and let us know!"

"I'll do that!" Tails said.

Luigi smiled as he watched the Sega group. "Luigi?" He turned around to see Peach and Yoshi standing with her. "I wish I could do more, but I must stay here. But I want you to take Yoshi with you. He'll definitely be able to help you out." She said.

"Yoshi!" The young green dinosaur cheered.

Luigi nodded. "No problem!"

Tails walked to Luigi. "Ready to go?" He asked. Luigi jumped up. "OH YEAH!"

Toadsworth handed Tails the key to the ship, and he, Luigi, and Yoshi boarded the Gradius. It was a roomy space ship with three chairs in the front of the ship. The control panel had a bunch of colorful buttons all around the dashboard, but the steering wheel itself was actually an old school NES controller! The three heroes sat down and fastened their seatbelts. Tails sat at the controls, while Luigi and Yoshi took the side seats.

Tails put on his goggles and took the controls. "Ok… engines are go!! Lift off in 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BLAST OFF!!"

The gets from the back of Gradius began to flare. With that, it shot down the runway, then upwards through the tunnel in the ocean. Once the doors opened, the Gradius shot upwards out of the ocean and into the sky. In mere seconds, it was out of sight!

"Traverse Town, here we come!!" Tails said, happily.

"YOSHI!! YOSHI!!" Yoshi said.

Luigi held his hat over his face in fear!

"There they go…" Peach said.

"I hope they find Sonic or Mario out there." Amy said.

"Fear not Mistress Amy! They're destined to succeed! For they are the legendary heroes!" Toadworth said.

"Hey." Knuckles said. "The Gradius went out through the ocean, right?"

"Yes, why?" Peach asked.

"Well… if my hunch is right and I heard doors opening, doesn't that mean the water will…" Too late! A flood of water came gushing through the runway shortly after Gradius took off. Peach, Toadsworth, Amy, and Knuckles screamed, then quickly ran out the door and up the stairs back to the throne room!

X X X X X X X X X X

Primid after Primid fell under the might of the N-Sword. Jonan slashed away at anything that came at him. He continued to run through the cave, hoping to find a way out. Primid after Primid rose from the ground, but Jonan quickly hacked and slashed at them, sending them back to Oblivion!

"MAN! THERE'S JUST NO END TO THESE GUYS!!" Jonan shouted. as the darkness got heaver, he noticed that he managed to make it out of the cave! He was back at Clock Tower Park right in front of the great lake.

"The lake…" Jonan said quietly. It was then that he looked up. From out of the dark clouds, a portal began to appear. A large lump of Darkness dropped from the portal and into the lake.

"Oh now that was just nasty… I don't even wanna say what that just looked like." Jonan said.

The center of the lake began to bubble. A large dark serpent like monster rose out of the water and roared. It was enough to knock Jonan backwards!!

_**Nintendo Files : Rayquaza (from Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald)**_

"AAAHHHH!! WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Jonan shouted.

Rayquaza shot a ball of energy at Jonan! As the ball sped towards him, he held the N-Sword up as defense. It was able to repel the attack, but only after sending Jonan sailing backwards. While Jonan was down, Rayquaza took the opportunity to try to tackle him! Jonan took this as a sign. Once the shadowy serpent Pokemon grew closer, Jonan jumped up and on top of it's head!

"You're wide open!!" Jonan shouted! he back to deliver a 3 slash combo. However, Rayquaza shook him off, then slapped him with it's tail. Jonan hit a tree and landed on the floor. He got up, panting, but soon found himself in yet another jam. Rayquaza grabbed Jonan with it's tail and began to use it's Wrap attack on him. It squeezed the life out of Jonan, but he wouldn't give up. He could feel the air being squeezed from his system. He felt his firm grip on the Z-Sword beginning to loosen.

"N-No… I… wont… LOSE!!" Jonan said weakly.

He grabbed the hilt of the sword with both hands, then with all the strength he could muster, stabbed it down hard on Rayquaza! The serpent roared, loosening it's grip on Jonan, but he hung from the sword that was deep in Rayquaza's body! Jonan began to breathe deeply to get air back into his system, then removed the N-Sword from Rayquaza, only to stab it again in a different spot! This time, Rayquaza flinged Jonan back to the ground.

Jonan, feeling dizzy, shook it off, then looked around. He picked up the N-Sword, but that was when he saw something lying on the ground.

"What's this… a card?"

He picked it up and looked at it. The back had a beautiful, yet strange design on it. It looked as if it belonged in a collectable card game. On the front, it had Link (this one from Twilight Princess) performing it's spin attack. The top of the card read, "Link's Spin Attack".

As Jonan held the card, it began to light with a gold aura. The same thing happened to the N-Sword. "What? What's this craziness?!" he asked.

He looked upwards to see Rayquaza coming in fast for another Tackle attack! "AAAHHH!!" Jonan screamed. Deciding to take a chance, he performed the spin attack, slashing Rayquaza right in the face! The Pokemon reared back as it roared in pain. Jonan then charged forward, jumped up its belly, and ran upwards as if he was running up a hill.

"YOU'RE WIDE OPEN!!" He shouted. once he got close enough, he jumped up and used the momentum of his fall to slash down at Rayquaza's head, delivering the final blow! The serpent began to crack, then exploded into a cloud of darkness, then faded away. The dark portal in the sky then vanished! Jonan landed on the ground, and began to pant.

"It's… over…" he said. "I… I did it…"

However, all was not right! An earthquake shook the whole area as dark whirlpools began to form all over.

"NO!! WHAT'S GOING ON NOW!! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO THE CITY?!" Jonan shouted.

EVERYTHING began to get sucked into the whirlpools! Poor Jonan tried to run, but it was no use! He was eventually sucked in!

"NOOOO!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" He screamed.

Afterwards, the only thing that remained was Darkness…

_**Intermission… welcome back!!**_

**Location : **_**Traverse Town**_

Traverse Town. A planet that was a giant city. The only difference was that it was 24/7 night time. Even at 2 oclock in the afternoon, it looked like 10 oclock at night. It was also where people ended up when their worlds was taken by the Darkness. not only that, but it served as a resting point for space travelers.

Tails and Luigi arrived in Traverse Town and immediately began their search for Marth. The walked around the town asking each person they met, the no matter who they asked, they were given the cold shoulder.

"It seems no one knows who this Marth guy is, Luigi." Tails said.

"I know… maybe we should just find Mario and Sonic." Luigi responded.

Tails gasped as he looked up into the starry sky. "Luigi! Look!"

"Huh?" Luigi looked up as a star began to flash, then disappear. "What happened to the star? Did it move?"

"No… it looks like the legend was true." Tails said sadly.

"What legend?"

"Whenever a star disappears like that, a world has succumbed to darkness."

"Oh no! You mean this catastrophe has already started?!"

"I'm afraid so! So we'd better move it and find Marth before another world gets devoured by the dark!"

"Right!"

Tails and Luigi then began to look around.

"What happened to Yoshi?!" Luigi asked.

"I don't know… he was here a few minutes ago…" Tails said.

_**Meanwhile, in another part of Traverse Town…**_

Jonan laid face down in an alley. Yoshi began to sniff around. "WOW!" He shouted. he ran into the alley, then instantly noticed the fallen hero. He ran over to Jonan, picked him up and sat him up wards, then licked him three times.

"Ugh!! What the… OH!!" Jonan jumped up as he came to. "What the… where am I?! Oh… OH! I remember! I was fighting that overgrown sea snake and then I get sucked up in nothingness… but where's my home! My friends!?" he looked down sadly. "So that wasn't just some crazy dream…" He then looked over at Yoshi, who looked at Jonan confused.

"Did you help me?" Jonan asked.

Yoshi did his flutter jump happily. "YOSHI!!"

"Thank you… you wouldn't happen to have seen any of my friends, have you? One's named Lars, and the other one is Kadee…" Jonan asked.

"YOSHI!" Yoshi said. He picked up Jonan and threw him on the saddle on his back, then began to run into town!

"WHOA!! HEY!! SLOW DOWN!! SLOW DOWN!!" Jonan shouted. Yoshi ran and full speed through town. He leaped over a fence, with Jonan sliding off and landing on the ground in front of a store. Yoshi, probably not knowing Jonan wasn't on his back, continued to run til he was out of sight.

"HEY! COME BACK! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I AM!" Jonan shouted.

"_Mm hmm hmm! First time in Traverse Town?"_

"Huh? Who said that?" Jonan said.

"_I did!" _

A cute shadow wearing a red and white stripped hat emerged from out of the ground and in front of Jonan.

_**Nintendo Files : Vivian (From Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) (GCN)**_

"Traverse Town?" Jonan asked.

"Mm Hmm…" Vivian said. She looked down, sad. "It's where those end up when they lose their worlds to the Subspace."

"Subspace? Wait… those creatures that kept attacking me?" Jonan asked.

"Sounds like it." Vivian responded.

"So… my world… my friends… they're all gone?" Jonan said.

"OH NO!! THE PRIMID ARE BACK!!" Vivian shouted. she then faded back into the ground.

"HEY! WAIT!" Jonan said. "… What are Primid…"

He shrugged and began to walk away. On the other side of the street, Luigi and Tails, who didn't even notice Jonan, walked the opposite direction.

"This is hopeless. Not only can we not find Marth, but we've lost Yoshi too!" Tails said.

"Yeah, some heroes we turned out to be. And who knows where Mario and Sonic are!" Luigi said. The two stopped and Luigi began to slouch. "Maybe we should just give up and go back to the Mushroom Kingdom…"

Suddenly, a young girl tapped Luigi on the shoulder. It was enough to send Luigi into a panic and running behind Tails.

"Huh?" the young fox asked.

"I'm sorry, but I overheard your conversation… are you the friends of Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog?

"Yes… who are you?" Tails asked.

The girl had red hair and wore it in an oddly placed pony tail. She wore a yellow shirt and short shorts, with suspenders.

_**Nintendo Files : Misty (From Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow/LeafGreen/FireRed) (GB/GBA)**_

_**Meanwhile…**_

Jonan looked around town, seeing people minding their own business, doing what they have to do. Soon, they began to go indoors.

"Lars and Kadee should be here… if I ended up here then surely they survived too… huh?" Jonan then noticed that the town was empty. "Where'd everybody go?"

Primids began to emerge from the ground and immediately attacked Jonan!

"AAAHHH!! NOT AGAIN!!" He shouted. He quickly defended himself by pulling out the N-Sword and hacking and slashing at every Primid that came his way. But it seems no matter how many he destroyed, more would just emerge in their place, like a bunch of cockroaches.

"These things wont quit… I gotta get out of here!!" Jonan said. He dashed past a group of Primid and ran to the building nearest to him, which happened to be a tool shop. He ran as fast as he could, then busted into the door and slammed it behind him. He slumped down and began to pant.

"…Why… is this… happening… to me…?!" Jonan panted.

"_Whooooooaaa, duuuuudde! Bustin in here like you just seen the raddest wave!"_

Jonan looked up to see a gorilla wearing shades, a wife beater, a red bandana with white dots, old jeans, and combat boots. "Is it just me… or is this just getting weirder and weirder…"

_**Nintendo Files : Funky Kong (From Donkey Kong Country) (SNES)**_

"S-sorry bout that… there's these strange creatures that have been chasing me ever since I was in my home town, and.."

"Awwww, bogus man!! It's the Primid clan, isn't it?!" Funky asked.

"The what clan?" Jonan asked.

Funky walked towards the back and into a door that read, "EMPLOYEES ONLY", then returned totting a large machine gun and two belts of bullets that criss-crossed his chest. "One moment, Bro." he said.

Jonan watched, amazed, as Funky moved him out of the way, and opened the door to see the gaggle of Primid loitering outside the shop, as if they were waiting for Jonan to come outside.

Funky began to fire at every Primid that was in sight! Jonan watched the scene with his eyes bugging out of his head!

"GET AWAY FROM MY SHOP YOU DARK FREAKS!! ITS BAD FOR BUSINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!!"

When it was said and done, Funky blew the smoke from the hot barrel of his gun, then walked back inside. Every Primid was wiped out. He closed the door, then looked at Jonan. "Duuuuude… that was gnaaaarly, huh!?"

"…Oh yeah…" Jonan said.

A few minutes later, Jonan told Funky Kong about the tragedy of his homeworld.

"That sucks, bro." Funky said. "Yep, those who lose their homes to the Subspace wind up here in Traverse Town, maaan."

"So… then your world was also…"

"Nawww. It's still alive and kickin' out there, dude. I came here on ma own free will. Wanna open a business and make some serious dough, ya know?! No matter where you go in life, money talks, so Funky's gotta bring home that cheddar!"

"Yeah… I gotcha. So… what's your name?" Jonan asked.

"Funky Kong! But you can call me, Funky Cool! And you, dude?"

"I'm Jonan."

"Jonan, huh? Nice to meet ya! You should definitely walk around the town more, bro. Those friends of yours are probably off looking for you too! Come back if ya run into any trouble out there."

Jonan nodded. "Ok… thanks a lot Funky. Take care."

Jonan walked outside and closed the door. He began to walk down the streets, looking around. "This is like a dream that I want to wake up from, but I cant… first I go to the park during a strange storm, then my town is engulfed in darkness, and I keep getting attacked by these… Primid freaks… when will it all end?!"

"_They'll keep coming for you as long as you hold the N-Sword."_

"Huh?!" Jonan quickly turned around and saw a man wearing a green tunic and hat. He had long pointed ears and blue eyes.

_**Nintendo Files : Marth (From Fire Emblem) (GBA/GCN)**_

"But why would the Legendary N-Sword choose a kid like YOU as it's owner?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Jonan said.

"Don't worry about it. Give me the N-Sword." The man asked.

"NO! I don't know you!" Jonan shot back.

"Alright. Have it your way." The man pulled his cape back and unsheathed his sword.

Jonan gasped, then pulled out the N-Sword and got into a fighting position. It was then that he charged at Marth, yelling. Marth waited in his fighting position.

As soon as Jonan got close enough, he slashed at Marth. However, Marth used his Counter technique, catching Jonan by surprise.

"You Juvenile! Do you really think a novice like you has the skills to defeat a swordsman with experience!?" Marth shouted.

"SHUT UP, YOU BLUE HAIRED PANSY!!" Jonan shouted. He quickly got back up and charged at Marth again. He shook his head in disappointment. "…Such a child…" Marth said. He got back into the Counter position.

Instead of slashing, Jonan ducked and rolled past Marth! He quickly pulled out the card that he found during his battle with Rayquaza.

Marth gasped as he turned around. "An N-Card?!"

"TAKE THIS!!" Jonan shouted. "LINK'S SPIN ATTACK!!" He spun around with lightning speed, hitting Marth and sending him flying back a couple steps.

"Not bad." Marth said with a smile and his eyes closed. This was where he got serious. He ran at top speed and slashed at Jonan.

Jonan's eyes shot wide open. He began to lose consciousness. He dropped the N-Sword, then fell to his knees, and finally, face first on the ground.

Marth then sheathed this sword, then walked towards the fallen Jonan.

**Who is this master swordsman, and what does he know about the N-Sword? More importantly, what will he do with our helpless hero, Jonan? And how about Luigi and Tails, who just met up with Misty? All these questions answered next chapter, so stay tuned!!**


	3. The Trio of Light

**Disclaimer:** I do not own a majority of the characters that appear in this story. They are property of Nintendo and Sega. The rest are based on me and friends of mine!

"_Come on… wake up you lazy bum!"_

"Unnnnhh…" Jonan moaned. He opened his eyes slightly. Through dilated vision, he could see that he was in a hotel room, laid out on a bed. He glanced over to see the figure sitting in a chair next to him.

"You ok?" Kadee asked.

"I… I guess…" Jonan said, still coming around.

"Those creatures that attacked you are actually after the N-Sword. But it's your heart that they're after. It's because you wield the N-Sword." Kadee explained.

"I.. I see." Jonan smiled. "I'm so glad you're ok, Kadee."

"Kadee?! Boy, do you have the wrong number!"

"Huh?" Jonan wiped his eyes and looked at her through clear vision. It was actually a girl who wore a red shirt, bicycle shorts, a fanny pack, and a red bandana.

"I'm the top Pokemon Coordinator, May!"

_**Nintendo Files: May (Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/ Emerald)**_

"I think you might have overdone it a bit, Marth." May said, looking over at Marth. He stood over against the wall, looking over at the now awake Jonan.

May then looked back over at Jonan. "Yeah we had to get the N-Sword away from you in order to shake off the creatures. Turns out that's how they were tracking you."

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them." Marth said as he got off the wall. "But it wont work for long. Still cant believe that you of all people are the chosen one." He picked up the N-Sword and began to examine it. It was then that the N-Sword disappeared. It suddenly reappeared in Jonan's hands. "Well, I suppose beggars cant be choosers." Marth said.

Jonan growled. "Why don't you start making some sense!! What's going on here?!?!"

_**Meanwhile…**_

In the room next door to the one where Jonan, May, and Link were in, Tails and Luigi sat on the bed, talking to Misty.

"Ok, so you know how there's other worlds out there besides yours and this town, right?" Misty asked.

"Yep!" Tails said.

"But I hear that's supposed to be a secret." Luigi said.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected… until now. When the Subspace appeared, everything changed." Misty said.

_**Back to the next room…**_

"…Subspace?" Jonan asked.

"Mm. And those darklings that attacked you are part of it. They are known as the Primid. Those without hearts. Those with darkness in their hearts. That is what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart." Marth explained.

"Hey." May said to Jonan. "Have you ever heard of a man named Tabuu?"

_**Back to the next room… again…**_

"Tabuu… like a strong social prohibition against words, objects, or actions?" Luigi asked.

"No Luigi, that's Taboo!" Tails said.

"I just said that…"

"Tabuu is a man who was studying the Subspace. But he disappeared one day. He recorded his findings in a journal." Tails explained.

"That's right. You know a lot, Tails! Sonic was right about you!" Misty said.

"Haha! I spend a lot of my time tinkering with stuff and reading. One time we all went to the beach and I brought a book on Tabuu to read outside. Sonic and Knuckles made fun of me though. Said who brings books to the beach?" Tails said.

"Hey Misty… can we see this Journal?" Luigi asked.

"We don't have it." Misty said. "It got destroyed when we lost our world to the Subspace. It's pages are scattered everywhere now."

"Really? Did you guys try to look for it?" Tails asked.

"Too many worlds." Misty responded. "Anyways, we think that journal may house a way to stop the darkness once and for all."

Luigi jumped off the bed. "So that must be why Mario and Sonic left! They went to find this journal!"

"Those were my thoughts exactly!" Misty said happily.

"We've gotta find them! Quick!" Luigi said, running for the door.

"Wait!" Tails called out. "We still need to find the 'key'!"

"That's right! The wielder of the N-Sword!" Misty said.

_**Back to the next room… yet again…**_

Jonan began to look the N-Sword over. It's crystal-like blade reflected the lights in the hotel room like a prism. "So this is the N-Sword, huh?"

"Exactly!" May said.

"The darkness has a great fear of the N-Sword." Marth said. "That's why they'll keep coming after you, no matter what."

Jonan glared over at Marth. "I didn't ask for any of this, you know."

"The N-Sword chooses it's owner. And it choose you." May said.

"So T.S." Marth said.

"How did all of this happen?" Jonan asked. "I remember being in my room and the next thing I know…" He then gasped. "WAIT!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOME?! THE PARK?! MY HOUSE?! LARS?! KADEE!?"

"You know what? I really don't know." Marth said, sarcastically. He finally got off the wall and stared down Jonan as he walked toward him. "Sooner or later, the darkness will come for you. So you'd best prepare yourself."

"Prepare…myself?" Jonan said.

"To fight for your life. Are you ready!?" Marth said.

Jonan nodded.

Marth looked over at May. "Let's go join Misty now. she should be in the next room with the other visitors."

May suddenly jumped out of her chair. It was enough to knock it over on it's side. "MARTH!!" she shouted.

Three Primids suddenly rose from the ground.

"AAAAAAHHH!!! NOT AGAIN!!" Jonan shouted.

"DAMMIT! THEY'VE FOUND US!!" Marth shouted. He turned to May again. "MAY!! GO, NOW!!"

May nodded. "Jonan! Take care of yourself!" then she ran and busted through the next room. The impact of the door smashed and flattened poor Luigi between it and the wall.

Tails gasped.

"MISTY!! WE HAVE TO GO!! NOW!!!" May shouted as she ran through the next door leading outside. Misty nodded, then ran after May.

"YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW!! BE CAREFUL!!" Misty shouted to Tails and Luigi.

"The Darkness! It's here!" Tails shouted. The door slammed shut as a flatten Luigi emerged from the wall and fell flat on his face.

"Mamma mia…" He muttered.

In the other room, Marth and Jonan unsheathed their swords, then made quick work of the three Primids.

"JONAN!! LET'S GO!! TRY TO KEEP UP!" Marth shouted.

"RIGHT!" Jonan said.

He and Marth ran out of the hotel, then ran down the alley, slaying any Primid that stood in their way. Shortly after they left, Luigi and Tails ran the opposite direction. Tails pulled out a small laser blaster and began gunning down the Primid, as Luigi fired his signature green fireballs at the rest.

Marth and Jonan continued to run. Jonan grew tired.

"Don't bother with the small fry! Just go after the leader!!" Marth shouted. It was then that a group of Primid surrounded him. "Wonderful…" he muttered.

"Marth!" Jonan called out.

"Just keep going, Jonan! Don't worry about me! RUN!" Marth shouted.

Jonan nodded, then continued to run. He jumped and ran past all the Primid, with Marth's words echoing in his head… _"Don't bother with the small fry! Just go after the leader!"_

He arrived at the 3rd district of Traverse Town. It was a large open plaza that looked empty. Suddenly, a large group of Primid rose from the ground. Jonan shook his head in disbelief.

"This can NOT be happening to me!!" he shouted in a whiny voice.

On a platform that over looked the plaza, Luigi and Tails were in a bit of a bind. They were dealing with a group of Primid themselves, and they were completely outnumbered.

"Tails… I don't know how much longer we can keep this up… they just keep coming no matter how many times we defeat them!" Luigi said, shaking.

"I know… but we just have to… LOOK OUT!!!"

The Primid all attacked at the same time, knocking poor Tails and Luigi off the platform. They both yelled as they plunged into the plaza.

A strange shadow loomed over Jonan. "Huh?" He said as he looked up. The yelling got louder and louder as he saw what was coming at him.

"OH MY GOD!!" he shouted. Too late.

Tails and Luigi landed on our hero. Jonan moaned as he laid face down on the ground, the N-Sword just inches from his hand.

Tails and Luigi moaned as they both looked in front of them.

"THE N-SWORD!" They said in unison.

The two characters jumped off of Jonan. He slowly picked himself off the ground, then watched as all the Primid from the platform jumped down and ran toward the group that confronted Jonan. They all began to merge, until finally, one giant Giga-Primid stood the unlikely trio down.

Jonan watched in disbelief, then grew angry. He grabbed the N-Sword held it with a strong, firm grip. Luigi and Tails ran on the opposite sides of him, both of them getting into a fighting position.

The Giga-Primid roared, nearly blowing Jonan, Luigi, and Tails away. Luigi ran first towards the large beast. He jumped up and fired a green fireball at its face. He followed up with a Luigi Tornado. Tails followed this example by spinning his two tails around like a propeller, then flew up towards it. He used all his strength to deliver a two fist punch to the monster's face. It began to lose its balance. Jonan ran at the monster and slashed it across the leg with the N-Sword, then started to kick it.

"GO DOWN!!" he shouted.

"N-need a hand?" Luigi asked.

"Huh?" Jonan said. "Oh…ok?"

At the same time, the two fo them ran and kicked the Giga Primid in the face, but it still wasn't enough to put the big monster down. Tails, from the sky, continued to shoot the monster in the face with his laser gun, but still it wouldn't go down.

The monster regained it's balance, then swatted Tails out of the sky like a fly. Tails plummeted to the ground and landed in the fountain.

"TAILS!" Luigi shouted. The monster then kicked Luigi out of the way. Luigi skidded across the ground.

Jonan wasted little time in seeing an opening. He jumped up on the monster foot, then stabbed down with the N-Sword. The monster roared and knelt down. Jonan then threw the N-Sword at the monster. The blade caught it in the face, sending the monster on a painful rampage. It began stomping around, causing Jonan to lose his footing. It charged at Jonan in a full on fit.

"OH NO!" Jonan shouted.

The monster jumped up and prepared to stomp on poor Jonan. Just in the nick of time, he could feel himself being airlifted off the ground, seconds before the monster's large foot came crashing down. Jonan let out a sigh of relief as he was now over the monsters head. He looked up and saw that he was being air lifted by Tails!

"Thanks! I owe you!" Jonan said out of relief.

"Don't worry about it!" Tails said.

"Hey I have an odd request… drop me on that thing's head. I think that's its weak spot."

"Ok! I hope you know what you're doing!"

"I hope so too…" Tails tossed Jonan downwards, aiming for the top of the Giga-Primid's head. Jonan brought the N-Sword up high over he head, then slashed it down as the monster got close enough. The large beast let out a painful roar yet again.

"HERE WE GO!!!" Luigi shouted. He jumped up, and used a Fire Flower to power up! His overalls suddenly turned white. Luigi then fired off a flurry of fireballs, knocking the monster backwards. He then he powered up, and shot a large fireball, which finally did it!

"YAHOO!!!" Luigi shouted. He then did a little victory dance. "GO IGI!! GO IGI!! GO IGI!!"

Jonan and Tails regrouped next to Luigi. It was then that a new N-Card was found at Jonan's foot. He picked it up and looked at it. Unlike the last one with Link on it, it was green, and the word "TRINITY" was written at the top of it. It had a picture of him, Luigi, and Tails on it. Jonan nodded. "I cant explain it… but I think I know what this card does…" he turned to the others.

"Guys… I have an idea… I think it might work!" he said.

"Ok! Tell us!" Tails said.

"We're all ears!" Luigi said.

The monster, mad as a hornet now, jumped up, and immediately charged at the threesome. Jonan turned around and saw the oncoming threat.

"OH NO!! IT'S COMING BACK!!" he shouted. "Let's do it to it!"

Tails and Luigi both nodded.

The monster put his hands together, then did a tomahawk smash to the ground. Unfortunately for him, Jonan, Tails, and Luigi scattered seconds before it's large arms hit the ground.

"NOW!" Jonan shouted.

Luigi powered up, then fired a wave of green fireballs at Jonan. A glow from the N-Sword surrounded the boy, and he was wrapped in green flames. Tails flew by and picked up Jonan (surpisingly not being burned) and airlifted him off the sky. He spun Jonan around as fast as he could, then threw him with all his strength at the large beast. Jonan sailed like a phoenix towards the Giga-Primid, with his sword straight out in front of him. Jonan went clear through the monster like a hot knife through butter! The Giga-Primid roared, then staggered around. It fell over, then began to melt into a black like ooze. It then evaporated into nothingness. The darkness finally lifted from Traverse Town!

"We did it!" Tails said throwing his little fists into the air.

"Whew… bout time…" Luigi said.

Jonan dropped to his knees. "Its… finally… over…" He said.

Moments later, Marth, Misty, and May all joined them. They regrouped after the battle, and Marth informed them that the Primid had stopped popping up.

"So… you guys were looking for me all this time?" Jonan asked Tails and Luigi.

"Uh huh!" They said in unison.

"They too have been seeking the wielder of the N-Sword." Marth said.

"So would you like to come with us? See some other worlds out there?" Luigi asked Jonan.

"I wonder… if I could find Lars and Kadee out there…" Jonan said, unhappy.

"Of course!" Luigi said.

"You think so?" Tails asked him.

"Who knows? But we need him if we're going to find Mario and Sonic." Luigi said back.

"OOooooohhh…" Tails said.

"Jonan. Go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Marth said.

"Yeah, who knows? You might even have a good time!" May said happily.

"Yeah… I guess." Jonan said, in a melancholy voice.

"Hold on!" Tails said. "You cant go with us looking like that!"

Jonan tilted his head and looked down at the pants, long sleeve shirt and short sleeve shirt over it that he was wearing. "What?!"

"Looking all sad like that! It drains our energy! We don't have room for negativity on our team. If your going to come with us, you have to be happy! Don't you know the clouds are gonna clear up? Put on a happy face!" Tails said.

"Yeah! Give us a great big smile!" Luigi said.

"Great big smile… okaaaay…" Jonan said. He turned his back to the group. He suddenly turned back to them with a huge, cheese eating grin on his face. "LIKE THIS?!! HOW'S THIS?!"

The five of them stared at Jonan for a half a minute. Luigi, Tails, Misty, and May began to bust out with laughter. Marth shook his head, trying to hide a smile.

"Now THAT is a smiley face!" Luigi laughed.

Jonan quickly ran over to the fountain and looked at his reflection. He also found himself laughing at the huge silly grin on his face. "HAHAHAHA!!! I LOOK LIKE 1930S MICKEY MOUSE!!" he laughed. Then he walked back over to the group. "Yeah, ok! I'll go with you!" he said to Luigi and Tails.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced!" Tails said. "My name is Miles Prower! But everyone calls me Tails!"

"I'm-a Luigi!"

"And my name is Jonan!"

The three of them then placed their hands on top of one another.

"All for one…" Jonan said.

"And one for all!" Luigi and Tails said in unison.

_**Meanwhile, in a dark, unknown area…**_

It was a dark, evil looking area, where various villains watched the new alliance between Jonan, Tails, and Luigi via a vicious looking pool.

"That little punk took down that giant ass Primid?! You've gotta be kiddin' me!" Bowser roared.

"Such is the power of the N-Sword. The child's strength is not his own." Said Andross.

"We should turn him into a darkling!! That'll settle things REAL quick!" King K. Rool laughed.

"My thoughts exactly!" Wario cackled.

"I recognize that two tailed mutant squirrel!! And the on in green!" Dr. Robotnik said. "Those are Mario and Sonic's lackies! They're all nothing but weaklings!"

**(NOTE: Dr. Eggman sounds stupid. He will always be Dr. Robotnik to me.)**

"You're no prize yourself!" King Dedede laughed.

"Shut up, you deformed duck!" Dr. Robotnik shot back.

"Enough!" Ganondorf said. "The N-Sword has chosen him. It will be he who conquers the darkness. Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he will be quite useful…"

_**Later, back in Traverse Town…**_

Jonan was now ready for his adventure. He wore black pants, a jacket like shirt (Think of the hero of Pokemon Leaf Green and Fire Red… like that) and goggles on his head (yeah I know, Digimon moment! Haha!) and the N-Sword sheathed at his side. He, Tails, and Luigi said their goodbyes to Marth, May, and Misty. The girls let their Pokemon, Combusken and Staryu out to say goodbye as well.

"Well, I guess this is it, for now. I'll be back later. I promise!" Jonan said.

"Thanks for everything!" Tails said.

"Really appreciate it!" Luigi said.

"We don't know how far the Subspace have spread, so be careful out there." Marth said.

"We're going to keep looking for that journal. If we find any pages, we'll have Funky Kong contact you from your ship, ok?" Misty said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Jonan said.

"Meanwhile, we're going to go to the first closest world to see if Mario or Sonic or Jonan's friends are there!" Tails said.

"Good luck! We hope you all find what you're looking for!" May said.

Jonan, Tails and Luigi nodded, then waved as they walked to the space port, where all the space ships are docked.

"WHOA!! THIS IS OUR SHIP?!" Jonan said in awe, staring at the Starship Gradius.

"Yep! This is! Let's leave right away!!" Tails said. "For Sonic!"

"For Mario!" Luigi said.

"And for Kadee! And Lars!" Jonan said.

And so, the heroes boarded the ship. In mere minutes the ship had floated upwards, then shot off into space!

"_Hey Tails?"_

"_Yeah Jonan?" _

"_Can I fly?!" _

"_Uh… maybe later." _

"_AWWW COME ON!! PLEASE!? HAHA!" _

"_I SAID LATER!" _

"_MAMMA MIA…"_

**And so, with Tails and Luigi joining Jonan, the adventure has begun! But what awaits them out there in the Nintendo-verse? Find out next chapter!!**


End file.
